Ghost From Your Past
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: Meredith goes into a coma after an accident. Now, in order to come back, she must revisits everybody in her life that she cared about who had died, and let them go.
1. Opening

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

Meredith sat up and gasped in a breath as she took in the world around her.

It was grey, bleak.

_I'm don't think I'm in Seattle anymore_.

"So help me I died again..."

She tried to remember what happened, but her memory was blank.

She shook her head. This wasn't the same as when she had drown and seen Denny.

Now she sat in a room that had absolutely nothing in it. That was until the phone rang...

There wasn't even a phone only seconds ago, and now it wouldn't stop ringing.

Meredith slowly stood up and the room spun around her. Within a second, her hand was on the phone and she was holding it to her ear.

"H-hello?" she whispered.

_"Meredith, your journey begins now."_

The phone hung up and Meredith was left staring at it.

She recognized that voice.

"Mom?"

A door appeared before her.

**A/N: So this is a weird story that revisits every Grey's Anatomy character that died so far... hope you enjoy**


	2. Ellis

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

She slowly stepped through the door, cold fear running through her every nerve. She didn't know what it would lead to.

She didn't even know why she was here.

The room she walked into was white with a single chair in the middle. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

"Take a seat Meredith," a voice said.

She gasped, spun around, but she was still alone.

"Do what you're told Meredith. This will all go so much faster."

Meredith slowly too a seat, biting her lip. She had no heart beat, but if she did, it would be throbbing in her chest.

"Where am I?" Meredith whispered.

A figure appeared out of nowhere. "Mom?"

"You are in level one," her mother said, folding her hands before her. "Each level will be harder and harder for you to let go of the person you have been holding onto. Thankfully or you, you have already let go of me." Her mom gave her a weak smile. "Or have you?"

Meredith stood slowly. "What happened to me? I can't remember anything. How did I wind up here? Is anybody else hurt?"

Ellis closed her eyes. "Witch each level you pass, you will earn more memories. You have been sent to the game of limbo because you have been holding on too tightly. So let me ask you Meredith, can you let me go?"

Meredith stood there for a long moment. And then it hit her. "Does this mean I get to see Lexie?"

Ellis closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and shrugged her shoulders. "If you can make it to that level."

"What level is that?"

Ellis refused to answer. She simply stood there, crossed her arms, waited.

"Meredith... can you let go of me or not?"

Meredith felt tears in her eyes, but she finally nodded.

Ellis began to fade away as another door appeared before her.

Her head began to spin.

_"Alright Meredith," Derek said, beginning to sit up in the small, on-call room bed. "We really should be getting back to work. We've been here for a while."_

_"But nobody's been paged. We can wait just a little longer."_

_Derek chuckled, kissed his wife softly on the forehead, and started to climb out of the bed._

_Meredith allowed him to for a moment, and then pulled him right back down on top of her._

_"Oh no you don't."_

_Derek laughed out loud. Meredith accidentally landed on top of his phone and managed to press down the four._

_The phone began to ring._

_"Who the hell did you butt dial now?"_

_Derek laughed and reached under his wife, pulling the phone out and freezing as it reached voice mail._

_"Yo, you've reached Mark. Leave a message."_

_Both Derek and Meredith fell silent for a long time and then Derek stood up._

_"We should um... we should..."_

_"Yeah," Meredith agreed and grabbed her clothes, beginning to dress._

_Derek gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left the room in silence._

__Meredith stumbled forwards, tears running down her cheeks. Her memories ended there. She quietly reached for the door in front of her and pulled it open.

**A/N: Sorry for the seriously short chapter. The rest will be way longer.**


	3. Susan

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Meredith, hi," a warm voice said. "How've you been."

Meredith jumped in shock, throwing her hand over her chest. "Susan. Oh shit."

Before her stood her father's ex-wife who had died on an OR table in front of her.

She now had her beautiful smile back, and all the life was back in her eyes.

"Surprised to see me?"

"I guess a little." Meredith pressed her face into her hands and inhaled deeply. "I just can't believe this is happening."

She slowly sat down on the floor, staring up at the woman who had died beneath her hands.

"It's confusing. I know. Lexie was the same way when she first came here," Susan explained, sitting on the floor next to Meredith.

Meredith's eyes went wide, her head moving straight up to face Susan. "Lexie? She's definately here? I'll be able to see her?"

Susan smiled softly. "If you reach that level. I truly believe you can."

"What level is she? Ten?"

Susan shut her eyes for a brief moment. "Meredith, I can't tell you that."

"But she has to be. Of course, she's the most difficult death I've had to deal with. Right?"

Meredith's hands were clasped to her chest, her eyes set on Susan's face.

"Meredith," Susan began, turning to face her. "Honey, we need to talk about what happened a few years ago. When I died... you know that isn't your fault... don't you?"

Meredith shrugged. She turned away and shut her eyes.

For a moment, she was no longer with Susan.

_"We did everything we could..."_

_"No... no please..."_

_Thatcher struck Meredith across the face with his palm and then held his hand back to his head._

_Meredith grasped her face as tears began to roll down her cheeks._

"Ouch!" Meredith gasped, her eyes moving open. "What the hell?"

"You relived that moment. You can do that here if it is important."

"Just tell me who's in the next level," Meredith pleaded.

"I can't do that. You'll have to see for yourself. But right now, you are here with me. And I know you blame yourself for my death. You believe you didn't try hard enough. But you and I both know that isn't true."

"Yes it is!" Meredith suddenly shrieked and then pressed her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry... I..."

"Don't worry," Susan sighed. "It's alright. I know you are stressed. Just relax, okay?"

Meredith nodded. "Okay."

Susan placed a hand on Meredith's shoulder. "You've been having a touch time lately, haven't you?"

Meredith shrugged. "I suppose."

"You miss your sister?"

"Very much." Tears feel into Meredith's eyes. "I have to see her Susan. I have to get past this level. Just tell me... what do I have to do?"

"You have to let go of me Meredith. But really let go. Take away the blame and all, because my death was not your fault. Do you understand?"

Meredith closed her eyes and began to let go of the woman next to her. When she opened her eyes, she was alone.

_"Brooks!" Meredith called. "I paged you four times. Where have you been?"_

_Dr. Brooks looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet. "I'm sorry Dr. Grey. I didn't feel my pager."_

_"Well next time, pay more attention. You're not going to be an intern forever. You will grow up and be a resident and then an attending. Do you understand what that all means? You can't just let all of your hard work go to waste because of one stupid mistake Brooks! You can't just give up and leave everybody else behind!"_

_Dr. Brook's eyes were wide. "Dr. Grey," she whispered. "You're crying."  
_

_Meredith slowly touched her face and found tears on her finger tips. "I'm sorry," she said. Her lips began to quiver. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so-ory."_

_Meredith pressed her face into her hands. "It'll be okay," Brooks said, frozen._

_"Just go do your rounds," Meredith choked out._

Meredith opened her eyes to find there was a new door in front of her, and reached to open it.

**A/N: SO SO SO SORRY for taking so long. I've been ridiculously busy. **

**review for an update **


	4. Denny

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Really Meredith? Again?"

"Hey Denny," Meredith muttered.

"It seems I'm always having to clean up your messes," Denny said, pacing quietly around Meredith. "I'm not sure my new heart can take all of this stress."

"You're not funny."

"Who said I was trying to be funny?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Okay, now I'm just freaking angry. This wasn't supposed to happen again. The only person I actually want to see is my sister. So make it happen!"

"Whoa! Ouch," Denny gasped, throwing his hands over his heart dramatically. "After everything I've done for you? That hits home Meredith Grey. Right here in the new heart." He pointed to his chest again.

"Which isn't even beating!" Meredith shrieked.

"Is it?"

"Damn it Denny! Why is this happening?"

Denny pressed his lips into a thin line. "You never learn do you? Do you honestly think that I want to be here right now dealing with your mistakes when I could be watching over Izzie and tending to my personal shit? Mer, this is all you. You have to figure it out yourself. It's not my fault that you still haven't let go of me."

Meredith narrowed her eyes. "No Denny! It is your fault, because the last time I saw you, you looked so depressed, wanting to go back to Izzie, wanting to be alive again. You aren't happy, and I'm just supposed to let that all go?"

Denny took a slow step forwards. "Who says I'm not happy?"

"I can just tell," Meredith whispered.

A smile began to appear on Denny's face. "When Izzie got cancer, I had the chance to push through to your world. And do you know what I got to do?"

Meredith shook her head slowly.

"I got to say goodbye to her, spend some more time with her, take the next step with her that we never go to have in our relationship. I got a reason for her to see me without it being unearthly."

"So you got to say goodbye," Meredith suddenly realized.

"I got to say goodbye," Denny confirmed, grinning.

"So you're happy?"

"I'm not _un_happy."

"Oh." Meredith slowly closed her eyes and mumbled, "Then I'll let you go."

_"Why is Mousy telling all the interns that Medusa was crying?" Cristina asked._

_"I don't want to talk about it Cristina."_

_"Mer, is this Lexie related?"_

_"I literally just said I don't want to talk about it. What the hell is your problem Cristina?"_

_"Mer-_

_Meredith froze in the hallway and spun around._

_"Just leave me alone! Please!"_

_Cristina stopped following her. "Whatever McGrumpy."_

_Meredith turned away, feeling grief and heartbreak overwhelm her every sense. _

_"Damn it," she gasped out as she made her way to the stairway and ran out to the landing, grasping the railing for support, and listening to her cries echo through the open space. "Damn it Lexie! What the hell!"_

_She began to lean forwards, watching as the steps came closer to her face. "Meredith."_

_She spun around. "Derek."_

**A/N: So yeah, this chapter is pretty short, but Denny was easy to let go of.**


End file.
